poptropicafandomcom-20200223-history
24 Carrot Island
24 Carrot Island is the 4th island on Poptropica released on June 6, 2008. Plot summary 24 Carrot Island needs your help! Children have gone missing, and the island is going through an economic depression due to a mysterious disappearance of carrots. You must stop the evil Dr. Hare's rabbot from taking over all of Poptropica with his mind control ray and return both carrots and children safe and sound. Trivia *Charlie's cat's name is Whiskers. This is the first cat in Poptropica that is named Whiskers, the second being C.J.'s cat in Shrink Ray Island. *24 Carrot Island is the first island not to have any randomly dressed Poptropicans. *Monster Carnival Island was supposed to be made that time, but 24 Carrot Island replaced it, but they made a Haunted house mini quest instead. *24 Carrot Island featured Poptropica's second villain, Dr. Hare. *If you leave some mind-controlled kids unsaved after finishing the Island, they won't appear back in the diner and will disappear all together from the Carrot Cake Factory, making them unsavable. *Inside the Processing Room, you can find the carrots being blended and have pipes connecting them to other vats of liquid. The three other vats they are connected to contain water, liquid hydrogen, and dinitrogen tetroxide. Dinitrogen tetroxide and liquid hydrogen are both used for rocket fuel so it is speculated that the mixture being created was rocket fuel. This is further backed up by the fact that the pipes connect to the vat of rocket fuel in the other room and the fact that Dr. Hare's primary goal was to launch his Rabbot into space at the time. *Dr. Hare makes a very short appearance in this island when you meet him. *Dr. Hare doesn't appear again until Reality TV Island. *This island was remastered in Poptropica Worlds. *The island name may be a pun on the word "24 carat," which is the purest form of gold. This may be highlighting the carrot's value. Glitches *'Timestop Press:' In the smelter room, if you are hit by the hot carrot juice and go flying only to be hit by a giant press, you will remain frozen in the same position and your cursor will become a loading sign making it impossible to get out of unless you log out and log back in. The only other way to get out of the glitch without logging back in is to be sent flying into a second presser (meaning you have to be hit by the second wave of carrot juice and pressers in the first place). This one will actually flatten you like it's supposed to and your cursor won't freeze in loading position. *'Holding a cup o'black Glitch:' Go into the Carrot King Diner and go to the ice cold drinks. Fill up your cup all white and while you are drinking, press Ctrl/Command + Shift + S. Your mouse will be the swirly icon. Go back. You'll be standing outside of the diner, with a cup of black juice in your hand. *'In a black place:' In the ventilation place, go to the place in there where it is toxic. Jump up so that you can land at the edge of the top of the platform. You can glitch out, do the same thing in the same corner. Videos Poptropica_Tour_Summer_2009|Poptropica Tour: Summer 2009 Category:24 Carrot Island Category:2008 Islands